Imbalan
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: "Jangan bilang orangtuamu tak tahu kau terkena gagal ginjal?" / 'Padahal kuharap kau berkata 'aku merindukanmu', atau setidaknya 'kami merindukanmu'/ "-Keduanya dalam masa kritis."/ Senyumanmu tak pernah terukir untukku. Ceriamu tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku./ Sebuah kisah diantara hidup dan mati yang diliputi kesalah pahaman/ Mind to RnR?


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**This is an Amburadul Fiction, I've Warned you!**

**.**

**Imbalan**

**By: Bellatrix Alvarita**

* * *

**Cklek**

Seorang gadis remaja berambut _pink_ memasuki kamar pasien bernomor 1364 di _Konoha Hospital_. Ia membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan yang telah ditata rapi di dalam keranjang tersebut. Di tangan kirinya ia membawa sebuket bunga lili segar yang baru dibelinya. Ia pun meletakkan keranjang buah itu beserta bunga lilinya di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang pasien. Kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di samping ranjang pasien.

Diatas ranjang pasien terbaring seorang gadis remaja berambut _indigo_ yang tak sadarkan diri. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah selang infuse. Nafasnya yang teratur dibantu masker oksigen. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan manik _lavender_ miliknya. Kulit putihnya menjadi kekuningan sejak ia dirawat disini tiga minggu yang lalu.

Di samping ranjang, tepatnya dihadapan si gadis berambut _pink _itu duduklah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang mencuat ke belakang. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tengan kanan si gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tertunduk sedikit tertutupi sejumput poni bagian depan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Si gadis berambut _pink_ itu buka suara.

"Masih tak sadarkan diri sejak tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab pemuda itu. Ia pun mengelus pelan rambut si 'gadis _indigo'_.

Si gadis berambut _pink_, bernama Sakura Haruno. Gadis ini merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dan Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tengah terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Sasuke, kau makan dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata," Sakura mengambil sebuah _bento _dari tasnya lalu menyerahkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menerimanya. "_Arigato, _Sakura." Ucapnya berterimakasih. Ia pun melahap habis isi _bento_ Sakura lalu mengembalikan kotaknya.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Saasuke.

"Dokter bilang bahwa pihak rumah sakit belum menemukan orang yang mau memberikan setengah hatinya. Kesempatan hidupnya diperkirakan hanya sampai minggu depan bila ia tidak mendapat pendonor." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura pun menghela nafas. "_Sou ka_." Kemudia mereka berdua terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Tatapanmu padaku bahkan tak pernah selembut tatapanmu pada Hinata, Sasuke...' Batin Sakura. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke. Tiga remaja ini telah bersahabat selama lima tahun, yaitu sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. Sakura adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar di dunia. Sementara Sasuke adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sebelum Sakura bersahabat dengan mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata telah lebih dulu saling mengenal, karena mereka tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama sejak mereka kanak-kanak.

Sudah sejak kelas 1 SMP Sakura mulai menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke. Namun sepertinya cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dulu saat mereka masih SMP, ketiganya begitu dekat. Namun saat masuk SMA, Sasuke berubah drastis. Sifatnya amat dingin pada Sakura, namun itu hanya berlaku bagi Sakura. Sebaliknya jika dengan Hinata. Seringkali Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum saat bersama Hinata.

Setelah lulus SMP, mereka bertiga mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk ke _Konoha High School_. Ketiganya memenuhi peringkat 3 besar. Sasuke yang pertama, disusul Sakura kemudian Hinata. Sebenarnya Sakura tak perlu repot-repot mencari beasiswa untuk masuk ke _KHS_. Dengan kekayaannya saja itu sangat lebih dari cukup untuk membiayainya sampai S3 kedokteran di Amerika. Namun ia ingin membuktikan bahwa meskipun ia kaya, ia tidak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kalau seandainya..." Sakura menarik nafas sejenak, " Hinata tidak mendapat pendonor. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimaapun caranya ia harus tetap hidup. Aku rela mendonorkan hatiku untuknya." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap sang lawan bicara, Sakura.

Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terpancar dari iris _onyx_ Sasuke, begitulah yang dapat disimpulkan Sakura kala Sasuke menatapnya. Sakura pun tersenyum lalu menunduk. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata pun menetes membasahi pipinya. Segera ia mengusapnya pelan. "A...Aku keluar sebentar." Ia bangkit dari kursi di hadapan Sasuke dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Sore pun tiba. Matahari telah berada di barat dan sebentar lagi akan tenggelam digantikan bulan. Cahayanya yang masuk ke ruangan Hinata tak begitu banyak, namun di luar sana cukup terlihat indah dipandang dari sini. Begitulah menurut Sasuke.

**Cklek**

"Permisi Uchiha-_san_. Saya akan menyampaikan informasi penting pada anda." Ucap seorang dokter perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Hinata. Di jas putih yang dikenakannya terdapa sebuah stetoskop dan sebuah _name tag_ yang bertuliskan Tsunade Senju.

"Ada apa, Dokt?" Tanya Sasuke pada dokter yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

"Kami telah menemukan seorang pendonor yang rela memberikan setengah dari organ hatinya untuk pasien Hinata. Bila anda setuju operasi akan kami lakukan lusa."

Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat lesu seketika kembali bersemangat. "_Sou ka_? Syukurlah, _Kami-sama_. Tapi siapa orang yang baik hati itu, Dok?"

Tsunade pun menggeleng. "Pendonor itu menyuruhku merahasiakan identitasnya. Ia akan mengungkapkannya bila Hinata telah melewati masa kritisnya nanti."

Sasuke pun menghela nafas, " Baiklah, aku setuju. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya."

"Tentu. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," Dokter dengan rambut pirang ini kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hinata

* * *

**Cklek**

"Bagaimana?"

Tsunade pun duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Sudah kusampaikan."

"Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat mendengarnya?"

Tsunade pun memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian ia menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini, "Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Kau hanya terus memikirkan mereka berdua sampai lupa penyakitmu sendiri." Tsunade menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Si lawan bicara hanya tersenyum lemah, "Biarkan saja. Lagipula kedua ginjalku telah rusak. Apanya lagi yang ingin diobati?! Paling-paling setelah operasi Hinata aku akan mati."

BRAKK

Tsunade pun menggebrak mejanya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Padahal bisa saja orangtuamu membawamu keluar negeri untuk berobat. Bahkan sejak seminggu ini kau belum cuci darah sama sekali."

Yang dihadapannya hanya terdiam membisu.

Tsunade pun kembali tenang setelah sedikit terpancing emosi. Sejurus kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan bilang orangtuamu tak tahu bahwa kau sakit gagal ginjal?" Tanyanya.

Si lawan bicara tersenyum, "Bingo!" Ucapnya.

"Hah..." Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kau ini memang keras kepala."

"Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan mereka berdua."

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Kini tibalah saatnya penentuan hidup dan mati Hinata. Sasuke hanya berharap yang terbaik bagi sahabatnya itu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu tepatnya saat sakura keluar dari ruangan Hinata, Sakura tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi, membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ ini khawatir dengan keadaan 'sahabat _pink_'nya iu.

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

_Handphone _di saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Di layarnya tertera nama 'Cherry', nama yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan nomor Sakura.

**Cherry is calling**

PIP

"_**Halo?"**_

"Halo, Sakura. Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang ada di seberang telepon.

"**Gomen-ne,**_** Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Aku lupa mengabarimu. Aku sedang berada di New York. Maaf aku tak bisa menunggu berjalannya operasi Hinata. Semoga dia selamat, ya..."**_

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengerutkan keningnya, "Darimana kau tahu kalau hari ini Hinata operasi?"

**"**_**..."**_

"Sakura?"

"_**Ah.. Err maaf. Tadi ada tetangga sebelah yang mengetuk pintu. Aku tahu dari dokter Tsunade."**_

"Oh, begitu. Cepatlah pulang, Hinata pasti merindukanmu."

"Iya, pasti. _Bye..._"

"Hn"

PIP

'Padahal kuharap kau berkata 'Aku merindukanmu' atau setidaknya 'kami merindukanmu.'

* * *

"Permisi. Operasi akan kami mulai, berdoalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Anda hanya boleh menunggu di sini." Terang Tsunade.

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sasuke pun duduk di bangku yang ada di lorong Rumah Sakit.

* * *

"Operasi akan kami mulai, berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu dan Hinata." Ucap sundae.

"Kalau aku pasti takkan selamat."

"Ck! Kau ini. Sudahlah, kau akan dibius. Mungkin akan sakit sedikit." Omel Tsunade. Ia pun mengambil sebuah suntikan berisi cairan pembius.

"Takkan sesakit gagal ginjal yang kualami."

"Ternyata selain keras kepala kau juga cerewet!"

* * *

Operasi yang dilakukan pada pagi hari itu berjalan cukup lama. Sampai-sampai Sasuke yang terus menunggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruang operasi setelah sebelumnya ia pergi ke kantin.

"Maaf, operasinya telah usai. Pasien telah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU." Ucap seorang suster yang tengah membersihkan peralatan operasi.

Sasuke dengan langkah cepat segera menuju ruang ICU.

**Cklek**

"Ah, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke langsung mendekat ke ranjang pasien tempat Hinata dibaringkan.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Tsunade.

"Berjalan lancar. Namun keduanya dalam masa kritis. Mungkin mereka akan sadar beberapa hari lagi."

'Keduanya?'. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa lupa, hal paling utama dalam operasi ini. "Dok, tapi kami belum membayar sama sekali uang operasinya?!"

Tsunade menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Seluruh biaya telah ditanggung oleh pendonor iu."

Seketika itu juga air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh Sasuke. "Dok, aku ingin menjenguk pendonor berhati mulia itu. Di ruang mana ia sekarang?"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya." Ia pun berjalan mendekati selang infuse Hinata dan mengatur debit air yang menetes. "Dia ada di balik tirai," Ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati tirai, kemudian ia menyibaknya. Seketika rasa bahagia dan haru sirna sudah. Ia tercengang,

"Sakura?!"

Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Ya, dialah pendonor itu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan bercampur aduk dan berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Ia mungkin lebih menderita daripada gadis berambut panjang itu." Tsunade menaikkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh Sakura. "Ia terkena gagal ginjal. Bukan hanya satu, kedua ginjalnya telah ruask. Ia harus melakukan cuci darah setiap seminggu tiga kali. Tapi ia terus saja mementingkan kalian berdua, sampai lupa kesehatannya sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak cuci darah."

Tsunade pun merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kalau Sakura, aku tak menjamin ia dapat membuka matanya kembali. Dan ia menuliskan surat ini untukmu." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menerimanya dan lekas membacanya

**For: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke, terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan menjadi sahabamu dan Hinata. Lima tahun yang sangat berharga bagiku. Seharusnya aku sudah bersyukur bisa menjadi sahabatmu, namun tak dapat dipungkiri hati ini meminta lebih dari sekedar sahabat.**

**Lima tahun bersamamu dan Hinata, tangis haru canda dan tawa kita lewati bersama. Rasaku padamu juga tak pernah berkurang, malah terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku tak ingin menodai persahabatan kita bertiga. Aku ingin menyimpan rasa ini sendiri.**

**Kau tahu? Saat kita masuk SMA, kau berubah padaku. Sikapmu mendadak cuek, dan acuh tak acuh padaku. Namun lain ketika kau bersama dengan Hinata. Senyumanmu tak pernah terukir untukku. Ceriamu tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku.**

**Sesekali aku berpikir, pernahkah aku terlintas di pikiranmu walau sejenak? Pernahkah kau khawatir dengan keadaanku? Pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang sedang kulakukan? **

**Saat menjenguk Hinata, kulihat kau sangat khawatir padanya. Tatapanmu tak pernah selembut itu saat kau menatapku. Saat kau bilang kau rela jadi pendonor untuk Hinata, aku langsung menemui Dokter Tsunade dan aku lah yang akan menggantikan tugasmu. Kupikir Hinata sangat membutuhkanmu, begitu juga kau yang membutuhkan Hinata. Jadi kupikir akulah yang bertugas untuk hal ini.**

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas membacanya sejenak. Wajah rupawan miliknya ia tengadahkan untuk mencegah air mata yang lebih banyak turun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian ia lanjut membaca surat dari Sakura.

**Zaman sekarang tak banyak orang yang ikhlas melakukan sesuatu. Begitu juga denganku. Aku rela memberikan segalanya, asalkan kau berjanji satu hal padaku. Jagalah senyuman sahabat indigo kita itu agar selalu terukis di wajahnya.**

**Sakura Haruno**

Sasuke kemudian melipat kembali kertasnya dan memasukkannya kesaku celananya. Ia pun mendekati ranjang dimana Sakura terbaring. Wajahnya tersirat akan kepedihan mendalam. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Sakura yang agak dingin.

"Cherry, bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu," Ucapnya lirih. Tangannya pun mengelus surai _pink_ milik Sakura. Ia pun mendekat dan mengecup dahi Sakura. Air mata menetes dari matanya yang terpejam, membasahi wajah seseorang yang ada di bawahnya.

Sasuke pun menjauh dari Sakura. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa Sakura menderita gagal ginjal?"

"Ya. Aku bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

* * *

Aku merasakan sakit di bagian dada dan pinggangku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Dimana malaikat yang akan menanyaiku? Berat sekali untuk membuka mataku. _Kami-sama_, bantu aku...

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura yang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ini, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata yang seminggu lebih awal melewati masa kritisnya, memberikan segelas air putih pada Sakura. Ia pun membantu meminumkannya.

"Apanya yang di New York. Bukannya di New York, kau jelas-jelas ada di sebelah Hinata saat operasi," Tukas Sasuke ketus.

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Bu..Bukannya ini di akhirat?" Tanyanya lemah.

"_Iie_, Sakura-_chan_. Kau masih hidup, kau ada di rumah sakit." Jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada kami kalau kau terkena gagal ginjal?"

'Ba..bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?'

SRETT

"Aku yang memberitahu mereka. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan penyakitmu." Dokter Tsunade datang dari balik tirai.

"Ke..kena..pa aku tak mati, Dokt?" Tanya Sakura.

"Setelah kau mendonorkan hatimu, kami segera melakukan operasi lagi, karena kami telah mendapat donor ginjal. Memang terdengar nekat dan beresiko, tapi buktinya berhasil, dan kau masih hidup. Selamat," Ucap Tsunade.

'Pantas saja pinggangku agak sakit.' Batin Sakura. "La..lalu siapa pendonor itu?" anya Sakura pada Tsunade.

"Dia." Jawab Tsunade.

Sakura pun semakin heran, Tsunade tak menunjuk siapapun.

"Hinata?" Tebaknya.

Hinata pun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Sakura pun menggulirkan pandangannya. Yang dipandangi mengangkat sedikit kemejanya, memperlihatkan badannya, dibagian pinggang kirinya terdapat kain kassa, plester dan bekas jahitan.

Sakura menangis terharu, "Hiks..Ja..jadi Sasuke?" Ia pun mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. "Aww..." Pinggangnya terasa tertusuk sesuatu.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura-_chan_. Jahitannya bisa lepas nanti," Hinata pun membantu sahabatnya itu duduk dengan perlahan.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Sakura, "Lain kali ceritakan pada kami tentang masalahmu. Jangan dipendam sendiri." Ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut Sakura.

"I..iya, _arigato_, Sasuke, Hinata." Ucap Sakura.

"Nah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Tsunade pamit pergi lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sakura-_chan_. Kau ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ cuek padamu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam seraya menatap Hinata.

"Itu karena kau bilang, bahwa kau mengagumi Gaara _senpai_ yang cuek, _cool_, dan acuh tak acuh. Maka itu Sasuke-_kun _menirunya." Jelas Hinata.

Sakura pun terperangah, Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi kau itu keterlaluan, aku seperti bukan sahabatmu." Tukasnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke-_kun _hanyatersenyum padaku, itu juga karena ia piker bahwa kau menyukai cowok yang dingin dan datar, plus irit bicara." Hinata pun tersenyum kecil kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Sasuke keterlaluan. Tapi,... kupikir kalian berdua saling—"

"Saling apa? Mencintai?" Potong Sasuke cepat. " Mana mungkin Hinata pacaran dengan Naruto kalau dia cinta padaku?!"

"Hah?! Dengan Naruto? Sejak kapan?"

Muka Hinata pun memerah karenanya. "Err.. baru 2 bulan. Saat ini Naruto-_kun_ ada urusan di Amerika. Ia tak bisa menjengukku." Jelas Hinata.

"Yang pasti ia benar-benar di Amerika. Bukan seperti pembohong kecil yang ini." Sasuke menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Aww..."

"Iya,iya. Aku minta maaf," Ucap Sakura seraya mengelus jidatnya yang disentil Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberimu imbalan atas hatimu yang kau berikan pada Hinata. Aku akan menjaga senyumannya," Ucap Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sakura menatap Hinata lembut, yang dibalas senyuman oleh gadis pemalu itu.

"Tapi kau belum memberi imbalan padaku atas ginjal itu, Cherry.." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit geli dengan nada bicara Sasuke, "Ba..Baiklah. Kau mau aku berjanji melakukan apa?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura erat dan berkata,

"Jadilah pacarku, pendamping hidupku, dan Ibu bagi anak-anakku kelak."

**THE END**

**For: Sakura Haruno**

**Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Hinata, karena persahabatan kita ini tulus dan tak ada akhirnya. 5 tahun ini juga sangat berarti bagiku. Tanpamu dan Hinata, aku takkan mungkin jadi remaja seperti saat ini. Bisa dibilang aku juga menyimpan rasa padamu. Tapi karena pengecutnya aku, aku bahkan tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Aku hanya menceritakannya pada Hinata.**

**5 tahun kita lewati, memang semua halang rintang kita hadapi bersama. Rasaku padamu juga tak pernah mati, terus berkembang dan memenuhi ruang kosong dihatiku. Jangan pernah menyimpan rasa itu sendiri. Masih ada aku dan Hinata yang bisa membantumu.**

**Jangan salahkan aku ketika kita masuk SMA aku mendadak cuek padamu. Kau yang pernah bilang pada Hinata kalau kau suka cowok cuek seperti mahluk merah bertatto itu. Maka dari itu aku berusaha seperti dirinya, agar mungkin kau dapat melirikku walau sejenak. Senyumanku tak pernah kuukir untukmu, karena kupikir kau benci cowok yang banyak berekspresi. Ceriaku tak pernah kutunjukkan padamu karena kupikir kau benci cowok yang kekanak-kanakan.**

**Jangan pernah berpikiran begitu. Selama darah ini masih mengalir di tubuhku, kau takkan pernah terlintas, melainkan akan terus berada di pikiranku. Jangan ditanya, setiap detik aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak pernah berpikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Karena aku percaya, bahwa setiap kau melakukan satu hal, itu pasti demi kebaikanmu dan semuanya. Karena itu aku percaya padamu**

**Aku memang khawatir pada Hinata, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat dan seperti adik kandungku. Mungkin ini seharusnya bukan tugasmu. Karena aku membutuhkan kalian berdua dalam hidupku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Teruslah di sisiku.**

**Akan kuberikan ginjalku untukmu, asalkan kau berjanji padaku. Tersenyumlah. Aku tak ingin kau tersenyum setiap saat, karena bisa-bisa orang-orang menganggapmu gila. Tidak. Tersenyumlah walaupun kau tertimpa masalah. Tersenyumlah saat kita dewasa dan hidup bersama nanti. Karena senyummu, bagaikan semangat hidupku.**

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

A/N:

Wahaha, akhirnya jadi juga. Bagaimana kesannya? Awalnya sih mau buat ini jadi fic angst... tapi masa angst terus.. akhirnya ganti jadi happy ending.. bagaimana? Keliatan maksa ya?

Mind To Review?

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_


End file.
